Update:Angler's Outfit
Angler's Outfit & Slayer This week in Old School we have the release of the Fishing Trawler outfit! A handy set to earn you bonus fishing experience. We've also got a few additions to Old School that will please slayers as well as the release of the infrastructure for in-game bug reports. Slayer task extensions It is now possible to unlock extended slayer tasks for an additional 10 assignments. You can now purchase extensions for the following tasks: *Bloodveld *Aberrant spectre *Aviansies *Mithril Dragons *Cave Horror *Dust Devil *Skeletal Wyvern *Gargoyle *Nechryael *Cave Kraken Unlocking task extensions individually will cost 100 points per task. If you choose to unlock all of your remaining task extensions at once you will receive a small discount on the price. Nieve's cave expansion Nieve has been hard at work expanding her cave and the new area is now finished! You can head to the western end to find a number of new black demon, black dragon and blue dragon spawns! Angler's Outfit When playing Fishing Trawler you now have a slim chance of receiving one piece of the trawler outfit. On top of looking well and truly fisherman-like, each piece of the trawler outfit provides a small increase to fishing experience gained while it is worn. *Hat - 0.4% fishing experience bonus *Top - 0.8% fishing experience bonus *Legs - 0.6% fishing experience bonus *Boots - 0.2% fishing experience bonus When the entire set is worn at once you will receive an additional 0.5% bonus fishing experience - totaling 2.5%! There has never been a better time to try your hand at Fishing Trawler. What are you waiting for?! Slayer & Combat Requirements Before this month, Slayer Masters would always check your combat level when choosing your assignments, ensuring they didn't assign you anything "too tough". In practice, many masters had extremely conservative ideas about what was "too tough"; for example, you couldn't get a Dark Beasts task without 110 combat. We recently removed the combat requirements from tasks, allowing players to undertake tougher tasks than before. However, this wasn't always beneficial, especially for lower-level players who now found themselves confronted with bronze dragons, etc. In today's update, we have restored combat level checks to the tasks, but Slayer Masters now give you the option to disable these checks. Speak to your Slayer Master - either in person or via the Lunar spell - to decide whether or not they should check your combat level when choosing tasks for you. In-game bug reports We have now launched the infrastructure for in-game bug reports. The feature will not be available while it goes under live testing but, once it is live, you will be able to send reports of bugs without ever having to leave Old School. The in-game report form will be found by right-clicking the report button found at the bottom of your chat box. If you ever encounter a bug in-game you will be able to use this form to notify the team and provide information that will help us get it fixed. This form is, without a doubt, the best way to get bugs addressed. If you find a bug, please let us know using this report form. In other news... *Rebalanced Duradel & Nieve’s slayer assignment lists. *It is no longer possible to remain in the stance of sitting on a sled when leaving Trollweiss unexpectedly. *The topology of the amulet of damned has been improved to reduce clipping. *An issue where it would act as if the player was on the South side of the shortcut at Lava *Dragons despite being on the North side has been fixed. *The task to make a Guthix balance potion in Morytania will now tick off if you are anywhere in Morytania, not just at ground level. *Added messages for mixing a guthix balance potion to the game filter. *It is no longer possible to smuggle the team hats from Trouble Brewing. *The 'Wedge' now tells you the correct amount of teleports to Sherlock for completing the Elite Kandarin diary in his reward dialogue. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team